Frozen Hearts
by CourageToStandAlone
Summary: Hermione feels as though she’s lost her friends and is alone. Cedric suffers from unanswered questions and surviving the TriWizard Tournament. Together can they bring light into each other’s lives or will they fall to pieces.
1. Midnight's Torture

**Summary:** Hermione feels as though she's lost her friends and is alone. Cedric suffers from unanswered questions and surviving the TriWizard Tournament. Together can they bring life into each other's lives or will they fall to pieces.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot line.

"_**Frozen Hearts"**_

_Chapter One: Midnight's Torture_

The frozen breeze whispered around her; thoroughly tangling her hair into an untamable mess. She absently ran a numbed hand through her tresses and then brought a finger to her lips. They were blue and lined in a deep purple, but she didn't care. Hermione didn't feel the cold much anymore. Even if she did she wouldn't have cared. This was her only time to be a lone, and she would not waste it simply because it was the dead of winter.

She loved her friends, truly, but she needed to get away from Ginny and Luna's fashion and boy talk, and Harry and Ron's elaborate games of Wizard's Chess and Quidditch discussions. Hermione had never been interested in fashion or the lasted trends, and boys never talked to her romantically so why should she chatter away about things that meant nothing to her. Of course, she pretended to care when her group of friends sat around the common room or in the Great Hall; she had even persuaded herself that she liked those things at times just to see her friends smile and continue their prattle. She loved them all deeply, but found that she could no longer relate to them as she once had been able to especially now that they were all together. Harry had Ginny and Ronald and Luna. So who did Hermione have. Hermione Granger had no one to love her like that. It pained her to think about and so she tried not to. The biting cold helped quite a bit.

And so, every night since the beginning of her fifth year, Hermione Granger crept out to the Black Lake. Sometimes she would swim around for a bit and other times she would simply stare out at its dark glittering expanse and wonder at its depth and of herself. But tonight was different. Tonight it was freezing and she felt like she was on fire. Tonight she was exhausted and filled with adrenaline. Tonight she longed to be held and comforted not left alone in the dead of night.

Slowly she rested herself down into the untouched snow and began taking off her fur-lined boots and heavy socks. Staring out into the lake she closed her eyes and pressed her toes into the snow. A gasp escaped her lips and she shivered. She proceeded to wrestle herself out of her cloak and scarf. These she placed in a pile with her boots and socks. As Hermione walked to the lake's single wooden old dock, she removed her hat and gloves and strode unto the dock in naught but a dark red tank top and black sweat pants. With each step she took the dock creaked ominously and she felt her heart stop with every sway the structure took under her faint weight. She felt herself beginning to shake uncontrollably and internally slapped herself for allowing such a weakness. _I'm stronger than this. _She thought as she made her way to the edge of the dock.

_Why do you care so much?_ The more reasonable part of her mind inquired; the part of her mind that could still find company with people. Hermione hated this part of herself. It constantly reprimanded her every time she snuck out of the castle to come to the lake.

_I don't know. I just do. _That was the only response she ever gave. It was the only thing she would ever tell that annoying little voice.

_He won't come to your rescue if you don't tell him, you know? _Hermione started to stop on her trek to the dock's end. Where had that response come from? And who was this _He_ that was mentioned? _He'll never love you if you continue to lie about your happiness for him. If you persist to come out here alone as if you're unwanted. _The relentless voice continued. _Let him love you or move on. _

Hermione could take it any more she loathed this insufferable half of her. She hated how it knew her like no one else did. " I HATE YOU!!! " She screamed loud enough for a few lights to flicker in the towers that held student dorms. Hermione didn't even notice as she sank down onto the snow and dirt laden dock and sobbed; her tears almost instantly freezing against her wind-torn face.

**A/N: **I promise that the romance comes in during the next chapter!! Please Read and Review!! I hope that you enjoy!!

**Next Chapter Preview:** Why did he see Hermione Granger whenever he tried to remember the hours after he came out of that damn maze after the Third Task? Why her? What did the Gryffindor Golden Girl have to do with him, Cedric Diggory Hufflepuffs' own "Hero"?


	2. Aimless Questions and Wandering

_**A/N:**_ I know I promised romance in this chapter but I felt like a good thing to save that for a whole different chapter. Don't yell at me!! It's so I can take more time on it!! YAY!! Also, the reason why Cedric is still in Hogwarts after the Tournament is because in this story we are assuming that he was in his Sixth Year during the Tournament, 'kay!!?!! That would make him in his Seventh Year when this story takes place. Anyway: on with the story!! Enjoy!!

_**PS: Thanks for reviewing: **_-jellyacey-

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but the plot line. But if I did: It'd be Cedric!!

* * *

"_**Frozen Hearts"**_

_**Chapter Two:** Aimless Questions and Wandering_

* * *

Cedric didn't have an answer for anything anymore. He was plagued by so many unanswered questions that he often found it unbearable. The only thing that he had an answer to currently was why he was aimlessly wandering around the dark hallways of Hogwarts long after curfew. Sure, he couldn't sleep, that's a good answer, but that always led to more questions. Why couldn't he sleep? Why tonight? Why did he put his name in that blasted Goblet of Fire? Why did he risk everything for "eternal glory"? Why did he survive the tasks? Was it luck or something more? Why was he not dead after Voldemort _Avada Kedava-_edhim? Why was he now a Boy Who Lived? Why did he see Hermione Granger whenever he tried to remember the hours after he came out of that damn maze after the Third Task? Why her? What did the Gryffindor Golden Girl have to do with him, Cedric Diggory Hufflepuffs' own "Hero"? 

_Ugh!!! Why can't I just go ask Granger about it? I'm suppose to be a champion._ Cedric sighed and continued his lonely trek until he came upon the Castle's Entrance Hall. _This is hopeless. _As he was turning towards the stairs to head back towards the Hufflepuff Common Room, a chilling stream of air rushed past his booted feet and billowed his dark gold robe ( the colors of his House, Hufflepuff ).

"Bloody Hell!!" Jumping out of the stream of air, Cedric drew his robe closer about himself.

"The door must be open." Upon closer inspection the Castle's Main Entrance Door was in fact slightly ajar. Cedric strode closer to the door and glanced cautiously around. _Who could have opened the door?_ If it was any other school, a strong gust of wind could have easily burst open the door, but this was Hogwarts after all. The doors was immense in height and width, towering above even Hagrid, the school's half-giant half-man game keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Not to mention that the doors were a good 12-inches thick with magical wards upon them keeping them shut even against hurricane force winds.

"So a student snuck out again. Surely they must be getting tired of this." Cedric sighed, something he seemed to do quite regularly this year, and slipped through the door, intent on finding out who this mysterious person was who had crept out every night since the beginning of the school year.

On the opposite side of the doors, the stone steps were laden with newly fallen snow the color of rich ivory. About to give up and turn back, Cedric caught a faint glimpse of small footprints, half refilled with snow. _So you were foolish enough to come out in this weather. _Cedric chuckled to himself as he placed his own foot directly beside the smaller print. _I guess I'm just as foolish, too. _

Following the footprints seemed to be harder than Cedric initially thought it would be for the snow had covered many of them completely and continued to fall in his eyes, blurring his vision. Peering through the snow, Cedric realized that whomever this mysterious student was, they were headed to the Black Lake. _A little late in the season for swimming. Not to mention that it has to be below zero out here. _

Cedric had almost had enough of this ridiculous pursuit. It was freezing and his hair had to have turned to icicles by now while his toes and fingers were being taken over by numbness and soon the inevitable frostbite. _But it can't be as bad as her. _At that, Cedric froze. What her? He didn't see any----- Wait! There was someone out here after all. Sitting in a snow bank at the edge of the Lake was a person with long hair fighting the restraints of a hat. As he watched, this figure removed this cloak and scarf and discarded them into a pile with what appeared to be boots and leggings. Cedric crept closer, completely mystified that someone would brave the night's weather in such little clothing. Almost as soon as he thought that the person was going to redress themselves ( for surely they had realised it was too cold for a nice little swim ), the student rose out of the snow with a figure that was beautifully feminine. She began walking towards the lake at a sleep walk pace and mounted the swaying dock. Discarding her hat and gloves behind, the girl walked farther out onto the dock and strode into a patch of moonlight. There she stood as though it wasn't the dead of a winter, in a tank top and sweat pants gazing out to the Lake's terrifying depths with a look of pained determination. The girl that had been in his dreams and unanswerable questions: Hermione Granger.

* * *

_**A/N:**_Well, what did you think? Sorry it's taking so long to get to the good stuff, but I think a story needs to to have a little background information before launching into the main plot, you know? Anyway, as always, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! I'm already working on the next chapter!! I hope to get it up soon!!! 

XoxoxO:

Cour8ge

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_Cedric could barely control the urge to run out unto the dock after her and hold her and comfort her. He didn't know why exactly, but her whole body language seemed to beg him to do just that.


	3. I Don't Deserve YouBut I Love You

_**A/N:**_ Here's the romance-ish that I promised!! There may be some typos since I wrote it quickly, so beware!! Anyway: Enjoy!!

_**PS: Thanks For Reviewing: **_

-jellyacey-

sweetgirl23

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the plot line!! Don't sue!! Please!! I'm begging you!!

* * *

"_**Frozen Hearts"**_

_**Chapter Three:** I_ _Don't Deserve You...But I Love You_

* * *

_Her...Herm...Her...Hermione!!!! Bloody Hell!! What does she think she's doing? And why HER again!!?? _Cedric could barely control the urge to run out unto the dock after her and hold her and comfort her. He didn't know why exactly, but her whole body language seemed to beg him to do just that. 

Slowly she began to walk steadily to the end of the dock, despite the constant swaying and the biting cold. At the ledge she stopped and lifted her head a little higher. Cautiously, Cedric inched closer to the dock. As he was nearing the first raised plank of wood, Hermione's head lowered as if in defeat and then seconds later was whipped backwards as she glared dangerously at the puffy gray clouds above.

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione shrieked and let her head fall into her hands. Cedric's eyes widened as he watched the calm and level-headed Hermione Granger break down, clothed in barely nothing on the school's dock in the middle of a snow storm. Hermione's body shook one final time before sinking down on itself leaving her sobbing in he trampled mush of snow and dirt.

Before his mind could even grasp what had just occurred, Cedric launched himself onto the dock and bolted towards the broken figure. Skidding to a graceful stop a mere foot away from Hermione, Cedric stood panting and confused. _Does she realize I'm even here? _Almost on cue, Hermione looked up at him with eyes the size of saucers and overflowing and slightly pink and puffy with tears.

Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. _Why is this happening? Are you taunting me? _She questioned the voice in her head to no avail; it would n't respond. When she had her the pounding footsteps she had simply assumed that it was either her head pounding or her heart pumping double-time to keep her body warm and alive. Who would have ever thought that Cedric Diggory would sneak out of school. _Unless he was following you? Maybe he was worried? Maybe he feels a connection to you? You are the reason why..., aren't you?_ That no-it-all voice was back and still preaching.

"Go AWAY!!" This yell wasn't nearly as loud as the previous, but to the boy standing but a foot in front of her it made him jump slightly. Hermione wasn't yelling at him but at herself. Sadly, that wasn't the impression that Cedric had received.

"Umm...okay. If you really want to be alone that badly." Turning around, he didn't see Hermione glare at her reflection in the water nor did he see her slowly stand up. "You really shouldn't be out here, though. You'll catch a cold." Cedric began walking slowly, half hoping that she would give up and follow him. _You git! You can't leave a poor girl out in this weather!! Especially not in her current state!! _He sighed, "At least let me take you back inside. You can rant and rave in the------."

A small hand had grabbed the back of Cedric's robe, causing him to turn around. Although he hadn't made it very far from where Hermione had initially been crumpled up, the girl behind him appeared to be having trouble breathing.She was panting uncontrollably and wheezing. Cedric eased her fingers out of the death-grip which they clung to his robes with. _Her fingers are so cold. _Quickly he grabbed both of her hands and placed them between his and brought them inside his robe.

"What were you thinking, Granger. You could have gotten killed in this weather. Do you even realize that? Can you understand anything I'm telling you? Granger!?" Throughout his gentle scolding, Hermione hadn't moved at all. In fact, her eyes were glazed over and her head kept bobbing, as if she couldn't even control herself anymore.

_Yes, Cedric. I hear you. I'm trying to answer. I swear. Please let me say something! Anything! Just don't leave, Diggory. __I don't want you to leave, Cedric. I truly want you to hold me close and keep me warm. I hadn't yelled at you. I would never yell at you. It was directed at that stupid voice that never keeps quiet. I need you right now, Cedric Diggory. _She wanted to tell him all that and more, but her lips wouldn't work and her tongue felt like a piece of led glued to the top of her mouth. From Cedric'svantage point her lips were completely blue and beginning to swell.

Suddenly, Hermione swayed violently and fell forward. Cedric instinctively wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up to his chest. It felt like holding a block of ice; except this ice was fragile like it could break at any second if he held on too tight. All of a sudden, Hermione looked up at the boy holding her. It felt so good to be held like that. She like she was important again; like someone wanted her. Except she knew that his act wasn't out of love, it was only kindness. Hermione's cinnamon eyes swelled with new tears and, as they rolled down her cheeks, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Cedric."

Cedric was taken aback by her words, but even more so by the emotion in them. She seemed truly sorry to be in such a predicament. Like it was all her fault. No, like every sadness either of them had endured was her fault. He sighed. _That's definitely not the case._ Gently, he dipped down and wrapped one of his arms around her legs and lifted her up easily. _Bloody Hell, does she even eat anything! She's so thin! _Carefully he brought her head to rest against his chest. As Cedric wrapped his cloak around the two of them, Hermione snuggled into his chest. He smiled a true genuine smile, something he hadn't done in a long time. This silly girl who came outside every night and practically froze to death made him feel needed. She depended on him nowand that made him very happy in a sad sort of way.

As Cedric trudged back up to the castle, he gathered all of her things and began humming a soft lullaby. Hermione's chest began to hurt. He was comforting her and keeping her safe. She was burdening him with herself and she hated it. She hated feeling like a lost cat that a kind wonderful person picked up and cared for out of the goodness of their heart.

* * *

_**A/N: **_Well! What did you think of that little bit of sad unattainable romance-ish?? Am I making any sense? I wonder? Anyway: I'm already working on the chapter!! If you have any ideas that you would like to see happen to our odd couple, let me know!! As always: REVIEW!!!!! 

XoxoxO:

Cour8ge

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_He placed her shaking form gently on the bed. Sighing, he realized that it would do no good to leave her in ice cold clothing. Blushing slightly, Cedric bent down and began to remove her soaking wet clothing. He tensed slightly as he carefully removed her bra and panties, mindful to keep his eyes on her face at all times. _This is for her own good, Cedric. This is not sexual at all. I just hope she understands that as well. _


End file.
